


Shared Space

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony joins Bruce</p>
<p>written for the <a>Drabble Challenge</a> November Challenge. Based on the image at the end of the drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space

As he bent his head under the spray, he could say this was the best moment of his life, hands down. His body ached and he was filthy. Watching as the dirt swirl down the drain at his feet, he felt arms come around him. 

"I figured it would go faster if we showered together."

Bruce turned and smiled at Tony. "Likely excuse."

"No really. I'm hungry."

Shaking his head, Bruce ran his hands down Tony's sides to settle on his hips. "I don't have any clothes. Literally."

"You can wear mine."

"Okay," Bruce said knowing when to give in.


End file.
